Parker Caine and Julia Wagner
The relationship between half-demon, Parker Caine and mortal, Julia Wagner. History In the 1990s, the ancient demon Alastor decided to marry a human woman and have a hybrid son with her. The marriage didn't last long, but Parker knew about the existence of his dad and his half-brother from his childhood and continued to contact them after the divorce of his parents. However, it is still unknown, if Parker knew about the demonic nature of his male line since his childhood or not. Season One ''Out of Scythe Parker tells Maggie that his father considers him and his mother is a disappointment. It becomes obvious that Parker is upset by this circumstance. Jingle Hell Julia configures her son to take away powers from Vera sisters with the help of the amulet. She hates her ex-husband and ex-stepson (perhaps because of their demonic nature), but at the same time she loves Parker enough to let him become a full demon, if it will save him from death because of his illness. Keep Calm and Harry On Within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving his father about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Julia helps Parker hide from his father that Hunter is in Tartarus, distracting his attention on herself. He is forced to watch helplessly his father's moral humiliations of his mother. Later Alastor uses hypnosis on Julia, and finds out what happened to his elder son. In the end, Alastor decided to leave the town because of the increased power of Vera witches, leaving his ex-wife and Parker. You're Dead to Me Mother and son don't cross paths, but Julia mentions to Macy that she is still trying to save her son from his illness. Manic Pixie Nightmare Julia with Macy created an unknown treatment that will suppress the demon powers of Parker, and in the long term it will destroy his demonic side. He started taking this experimental medication. Although this treatment has a side effect (magical immunosuppression), he seems happy that his mother has made progress in his possible healing. Trivia *They both have a fear of Alastor. *Unlike her ex-husband, Julia loved her son and accepted him for who he is. *Parker trusted his mother more that his dad. *Despite small discontent for each other, Parker and Julia had good relations. *Officially, it is not yet known whether Parker carries his father's surname or not. Most likely, he has either a double-barreled surname "Wagner-Caine", or he could also bear only the surname of his mother after the divorce of his parents, because before the events of "Keep Calm and Harry On''", the Vera sisters couldn't see or hear any interrelations between Parker and Alastor in any way. Category:Caine Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships